


Mullet Family

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, First Meetings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light-Hearted, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mullets, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance is introduced to Krolia by Keith. And while Keith himself blushes about how his mom knows about his crush, Lance has something else, something even bigger, on his mind...Oneshot/drabble





	Mullet Family

Krolia stood shoulder to shoulder with her son. He was much smaller than her, but the look on his face was similar to hers. Both of them were determined. They were about to meet Keith's  ~~crush~~ friend Lance. 

Lance was a tall kid, human fully similar to Keith. He had bright eyes, dark curls, and a dark complexion. She could see why Keith spoke so highly of him, especially when his face lit up when he saw Keith approaching. It made her smile too. 

Krolia stuck out a hand to Lance then. " Hello, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Keith told me a lot about yo--"

"oH MY GOD CAN I CALL YOU MAMA MULLET?"

Krolia blinked, before sighing and turning to her son. Just to make sure. "Keith, is this really the Lance you were talking a--"

"Did your husband have a MULLET TOO?"

"...uh." She...didn't know what to say to that. 

"HOLY KALTENECKER ARE YOU GUYS THE MULLET FAM?"

"...Keith, I'm disappointed in you." Mainly in your taste in guys. 

Keith's cheeks were bright red. 

"I'm so sorry mom. He's a good kid I swear."


End file.
